marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spencer Smythe (Earth-TRN566)
| Relatives = Alistaire Smythe (son) | Universe = Earth-TRN566 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Oscorp | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 3 | Death = Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Spencer Smythe's history is similar to his Earth-92131 counterpart's. Like his counterpart, Spencer caused an accident that led to the paralysis of his son Alistair, and then willingly worked for Osborn in order to fund a Cybernetic Hover Chair for Alistair out of guilt. Osborn agreed to fund the chair as long as Spencer captured Spider-Man for the law. Unknown to Spencer or Alistair, Osborn's true reason for wanting the capture of Spider-Man was due to a debt he owed the Kingpin, who wanted to stop Spider-Man from interfering with his criminal empire. Spencer created the Spider-Slayers and sent out targeting computers after Spider-Man, along with the first Spider-Slayer, the Black Widow model. The Black Widow Spider-Slayer accidentally captured Flash Thompson, who was at a party disguised as Spider-Man at the time to play a prank on Peter Parker. Spider-Man tracked the Spider-Slayer back to Oscorp, where Alistair and Spencer realize that Osborn was not telling the truth about his reasons for capturing Spider-Man. But before they could inquire any further, Spider-Man busted in. Osborn threatened Spencer to get Spider-Man or the Hover Chair deal was off. A reluctant Spencer activated the Spider-Slayer leading to explosions and fires within the Oscorp lab. Spider-Man was able to clog the Spider-Slayer with his webbing, affecting the Slayer's internal systems and making it go out of control. Osborn further threatened Spencer to stay behind and stop Spider-Man. Spencer complied but under the condition that Osborn got Alistair out of harm's way. With the fuel tanks at Oscorp burning and blowing up, Spider-Man could only get Flash Thompson out to safety since he couldn't see where Spencer was. Osborn managed to get Alistair out, but Spencer was still inside when the larger explosions went off. With Spencer presumed dead, Alistair is recruited by the Kingpin and continued his father's work, creating more Slayers to go after Spider-Man.Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 4 | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Spider-Man Adventures adapted only the first 13 episodes and then ignored the rest of the show for subsequent issues and its eventual relaunch as Adventures of Spider-Man. Since adapted "The Spider Slayer", Earth-TRN566's Spencer is more like Earth-92131's Spencer than Earth-616's Spencer or other variants. *In the Season 3 episode "The Ultimate Slayer" it is revealed that Spencer Smythe survived the explosion but was placed in cryogenic slumber by Kingpin. Since neither Spencer nor Alistaire appeared after the adaptations (excepting a flashback that showed AlistairAdventures of Spider-Man Vol 1 7) it is unknown if these events also happened on Earth-0 before its destruction and reboot.Adventures of the X-Men Vol 1 12 | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}